


first fight to first kiss

by avengerskye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, before the curse, not for long though, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: Robin and Alice fight and make up.





	first fight to first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing for Alice and Robin. This is also my first time writing a one shot. English is not my first langage. So with all of that in mind, please be gentle?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry if I didn't portray them in the right way. I did my best.

"I'm just saying that I can't protect you everytime you get in trouble!" Robin shouted while trying to catch up with a really angry Alice. "One day I might not get there on time and..."

 

"I don't need you to protect me! I did fine on my own before I met you." Alice shouted back, still not looking at Robin.

 

"Oh really? Fine then! I'll leave you alone if that's what you want." Robin said but she was following Alice anyway.

 

Alice stopped abruptly and turned around to face Robin. The archer almost collided with Alice but she stopped in time. Alice's cheeks were red, and Robin knew it wasn't because they were practically running a second before. Robin swallowed, she had never seen Alice so angry before.

 

"Don't you dare twist my words Robin." Alice said.

 

"I just..."

 

"No! I'm going home and don't follow me."

 

When Alice turned around and started to walk away, Robin didn't follow her this time. She had messed up. She messed up big time. She knew Alice didn't want to be alone. Robin only wanted Alice to be more careful, was it really too much to ask? Robin looked around herself to try and find out where she was. She wasn't far from the village, a little farther from her home. Alice's hut far on the other side, the side the blonde girl had gone to a few minutes before. She could just go back home, that way she'd respect Alice's wish. But Robin didn't want to leave it like this. The thought of losing Alice for such a silly thing drove Robin to follow the girl's step. She had to make this right. She had barely walked for a minute before a voice made her stop, her body was tense and she reached for her bow.

 

"Alice doesn't get angry easily. What did you do?" Asked Nook.

 

Robin relaxed as soon as she recognized Alice's father. It was a rare thing to see him without his signature smirk. Suddenly, Robin was nervous again. She lowered her bow and placed it behind her back.

 

"I... I said something I shouldn't have said." Killian only lifted a brow, and Robin sighed. "I told her that if she wanted to be alone I could leave."

 

"Robin..." Killian's tone was soft, but warning.

 

Robin knew Killian liked her. She also knew that he loved Alice with all his heart and wouldn't hesitate to do something if Alice's happiness was on the line. Killian was frowning, clearly not sure about what he should do.

 

"I didn't mean it like that." Robin tried to explain. "I just wanted her to be more careful, and then she said she didn't need me and... I don't know, it hurt."

 

Killian sighed. "What you girls need, is a good conversation. You need to talk about... your feelings."

 

Robin almost laughed at seeing Killian this uncomfortable. But then his words caught up to her. Her feelings? Did he know? Oh god, Robin could literally feel the blush on her cheeks. He knew. She was _that_ obvious.

 

"Now go, she's in her hut." Killian said dismissingly.

 

"She doesn't want to see me. She told me to not follow her." Robin protested.

 

Killian sighed. "Look Robin, she's mad, really mad. She's like 'slamming the door' mad. But I know that the only person who can make her smile again today is you. Even if it was you who made her mad. Just don't hurt her again, I kinda like you lass."

 

He gave her a small smile before walking in the direction of the village. Robin sighed, watching him leave. She was about to go see Alice before Killian came to talk to her. Why was it more difficult now? Maybe it was because Killian seemed to know about her feelings for Alice. Did Alice know too? Robin shook her head, she had to stop thinking if she wanted to ever speak to Alice again. Without another thought, she started walking toward Alice's hut. Soon, Robin was close enough to see the little hut. Smoke was rising from the chimney. Robin had expected Alice to be inside, but the blonde was taking some wood logs inside the hut. Robin saw that as an opportunity. She walked slowly, careful to not startle Alice.

 

"Can I help you?" Robin softly asked.

 

Alice's head turned around so quickly that Robin worried about her neck. Alice's eyes went wide before she composed herself. The surprise quickly changed itself into indifference.

 

"Do as you wish." Was all Alice said before taking a couple of logs inside.

 

Robin put her bow and arrows down before gathering some logs and following Alice inside. After a couple of seconds, the place where Alice kept the logs was almost full. Robin placed the last logs before turning to look at Alice. The blonde was looking at her with something in her eyes that Robin couldn't quite identify.

 

"Well, I guess I should go now." Robin awkwardly said.

 

She was a bit disappointed when Alice let her get out of the hut without even a goodbye. Maybe Alice just needed more time. Robin sincerely hoped it was that. She took her bow and arrows from where she had left them, and that's when she heard the door of Alice's home open. Robin turned to face Alice and their eyes met. Alice seemed hesitant, Robin gave her a small smile.

 

"Maybe you could... if you want to, you could stay. For a while, I mean." Alice slowly said.

 

This time, Robin couldn't help but fully smile. Robin nodded and tried to walk in, but Alice stopped her.

 

"No weapons inside... Nobin." Alice said.

 

Normally, Robin would protest at the use of that name. But for the first time she was just glad Alice was using it. Maybe she hadn't mess up that bad.

 

"No problem, Tower Girl." Robin replied.

 

Robin put her bow where it was previously laying and then got in the hut through the door Alice was still opening for her. Robin gathered her courage in that short moment.

 

"I'm really sorry Alice. I didn't mean what I said." Robin tried. "What you said hurt me and I reacted poorly."

 

Alice looked away from Robin and went to sit by the fireplace on the floor.

 

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Robin, and I'm sorry too." Alice said with a small voice. "We both said things we didn't mean, I guess."

 

"Yes, we did." Robin sighed before sitting down next to Alice. "You almost got hurt today. I got really worried and..."

 

"You were worried about me?" Alice asked.

 

"Of course I was! I... care about you." Robin winced at her own words. She could have done better.

 

Alice's eyes went wide at that. The blush that was now covering Alice's cheeks encouraged Robin to say what she was really feeling.

 

"Actually, I like you." Robin blurted out. "Like in a romantic way, and now i'm making a fool of myself. You don't need this, all you wanted was a friend and now..."

 

Robin's words were cut off by Alice's lips crashing into her own. Robin was so surprised that she didn't reciprocate the kiss immediately. Her eyes went wide with shock. Alice was kissing her. Alice was _kissing_ her. Robin closed her eyes and started to enjoy the kiss. Alice's lips were soft and she tasted like vanilla. Way too soon, Alice moved away and opened her eyes. She giggled when she noticed Robin's eyes were still closed.

 

"You can open your eyes now." Alice softly said, trying to contain her big smile.

 

"Tell me I'm not dreaming."

 

"You dream about us fighting and kissing?"

 

Robin couldn't help but laugh at that, then she opened her eyes. "When I'm dreaming, there's definitely no fight."

 

"Good, because fighting with you felt like a nightmare." Alice said.

 

"Yeah, it felt like that for me too." Robin said while looking Alice in the eyes. "I'm so glad your father told me to tell you how I feel."

 

"Papa?" Alice asked with a curious frown.

 

"Uh, yes. We met in the woods, he saw you go back to your hut. He asked me why you were mad."

 

Alice smiled, amused. "Did he threaten you?"

 

"Not really? He just told me to fix it, I guess. And to tell you about my... feelings."

 

"I'm glad he did, I was waiting for you to say something." Alice said.

 

"You were... Wait, why didn't you say something?" Robin said, a bit taken aback.

 

Alice shrugged. "Didn't know how to."

 

Robin groaned. Alice elbowed her softly.

 

"Hey, at least now we know."

 

Alice's smile was all it took for Robin to smile too.

 

"Just don't tell your father we kissed. I'm not sure how he'd take it."

 

Alice laughed at Robin's frightened face. "Don't worry, he's been aware I like you for a long time. He wouldn't be surprised."

 

"You told him?" Alice nodded. "In the letters?" Another nod. "Everytime I was giving him the letters... His little knowing smile! I can't believe it."

 

Alice's laugh warmed Robin's heart. She largely prefered that smile to the angry look she had been receiving that day.

 

"Can we not fight again? I don't want your smile to disapear again because of me." Robin said.

 

"Well I can't promise you it won't happen again, but I'll try my hardest." Alice replied.

 

"Good." Robin said with a warm smile. "I'll do the same."

 

The smile they shared made both of them feel warm. Alice got closer to Robin and layed her head on the archer's shoulder.

 

"I'm glad you're here, Nobin."

 

"I'm happy to be here Tower Girl."

 


End file.
